


1950s

by honeybearbee



Series: 30 Day AU Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic, The Hale Family, Time Travel, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles get sent to the 1950s</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles blinked as the world came into focus. Next to him, Derek groaned and rubbed his head.

“What hit us?” Derek asked.

“A spell,” Stiles replied as he sat up. They seemed to be in the forest where they were fighting. Except, it was only him and Derek around and no one else.

“I really hate the Graeae.” Derek coughed and winced as he stood up.

“Same, but I did they move us or everyone else?”

“Only one way to find out.” Derek held out a hand. Stiles took it and let the werewolf haul him up. They shook off the leaves that had collected on them and headed out towards the exit, still holding hands. On the way, Derek cocked his head. He wrinkled his nose and pulled Stiles towards the west.

“What is it?” Stiles asked in confusion. He let himself be pulled along however, the woods dangerous for someone like him.

Derek shrugged and kept walking. After sometime, he stopped suddenly. Stiles collided into Derek slightly and pulled up next to him. He blinked again and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. 

When the sight in front of him didn’t change, he said, “Dude, that’s your house.”

“Yeah,” Derek replied. “But that’s not my family. Well, it is, but not the one I grew up with.”

“What?” 

“I think my grandpa is in there.”

“And he’s not old?”

Derek shook his head. “I don’t smell my mom or dad.”

Stiles took a deep breath and let go of Derek’s hand. “Okay, okay. Let’s not panic. So we’ve...time travelled?”

Derek shrugged. “Looks like.” He stared at the house longingly.

“Should we go closer?”

“Maybe. They probably already smell us.”

“Will they…” Stiles trailed off, waving his hands.

“I have no idea how time travel works when it comes to werewolf families.”

Before the two could take any action, the front door opened and a man stepped out. He waved at them and said loudly, “Come on in.” He stayed out on the porch, watching them.

Stiles started forward, but seeing that Derek wasn’t moving, grabbed his arm and tugged him forward. “It’s the only way to find out where we are.” Derek nodded stiffly and allowed himself to be pulled towards his house.

Once they got to the porch, Stiles smiled widely. “Hi,” he said genially.

“Awfully late for two young men to be out in these woods,” the man said.

“We got lost.”

“Ah, you were at the Spring Dance, huh?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said slowly. It was not spring when they got zapped by the spell. Stiles glanced at Derek and saw him staring at the older man. Stiles squinted into the darkness, but the man stepped into the light. Stiles gasped lightly. He was looking at an older version of Derek. The eyes were a different color and the man had slightly greying hair, but Derek could have been a copy of the man.

The man smiled gently. “Don’t worry, I know this doesn’t make sense, but I knew you were coming. I’m Edward Hale. You must be Derek.”

Derek nodded. He finally manage to choke out, “What year is it?”

Edward grinned this time and his eyes lit up in amusement. “1952.”

“Shit,” Stiles swore. “Stupid fucking Graeae.”

Edward laughed deeply, making Derek jolt. Stiles looked at Derek. The older man was practically vibrating in place and he looked happier than Stiles had ever seen him. Derek’s hand slipped into his and Stiles was pulled towards Edward and the Hale house. Stiles looked down in surprise, but said nothing. He also ignored the way Edward’s smile became deeper. He got enough shit from Cora, he didn’t need any from a Hale ancestor.

Derek paused at the threshold to the house. Stiles crowded up against his back, trying to see in. Finally, Derek took a step inside, hauling Stiles inside.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Derek and Stiles were transported to the 1950s. They had gotten new clothes, so as not to stand out. Stiles wasn’t allowed in town since he looked a lot like his grandfather, who was the town Sheriff.

“What a surprise,” Derek had deadpanned when they found out. Stiles made a face at him and went back to talking to Derek’s great-grandmother, Ida.

They had to share a room with Derek’s future aunts and uncles, who were between seven and eleven. They giggled every time Derek and Stiles entered a room. Derek always shrugged and Stiles rolled his eyes.

Now, however, Stiles and Grandma Ida were picking snapdragon, nettle, and bloodroot.

“You’re sure this will work?” Stiles asked as he carefully plucked nettles from their spot.

“Says so in the Book,” Ida replied as she uprooted the snapdragon.

“I see where Derek gets it.”

“What?” she asked with a frown.

Stiles smiled and said, “His propensity towards short sentences.”

Ida snorted and went back to work. “Don’t need long words to say what I mean.”

“I suppose not. It’s just…” Stiles trailed off. He sighed and continued, “It’s hard to understand each other sometimes.”

“Love don’t need words.”

“L-love?” Stiles sputtered.

“Aye. I can see it. We all can.”

Stiles turned bright red and hastily pulled up the bloodroot. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with one of Derek’s great-grandmother.

****

Meanwhile, Derek was with Edward as they got the ritual site ready. It mainly involved moving logs from the center of the fairy circle to the outside of it. The circle hadn’t been used in decades and was covered with debris. It was long, hard, sweaty work. Derek had taken his shirt off hours ago, while Edward had taken it off at the start. Neither man talked much, but Derek was just happy to be back in the presence of his grandfather. Edward had died a few months before the fire, which Derek was glad for.

“So, are you ever going to tell that young man of yours?” Edward suddenly said, as he lifted a log.

Derek jolted and nearly dropped his bundle. “Tell who what?”

Edward guffawed. “Don’t joke, son! That young Stilinski lad!”

Derek felt himself blushing and he turned away from his grandfather. “Nothing to tell,” he grunted.

Edward laughed again. “Sure, sure. But that’s how the spell works, you know?”

Derek frowned and turned back to Edward. “What?”

Edward nodded. “Yep, I saw it in the Book. The Graeae spells work off love, that’s why bloodroot is needed to send you two back.”

“But, Stiles loves Lydia. And Scott! Why not them?”

“He obviously loves you more,” Edward said as he scratched his nose. “You should probably tell him before Mother does.”

Derek blinked and took off towards Stiles. He heard Edward laugh once more and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snapdragon: protection  
> nettle: exorcism, protection, healing, lust  
> bloodroot: love, protection, purification


	3. Chapter 3

Derek didn’t stop running until he tackled Stiles to the ground. He ignored Ida’s grumbling about her ruined garden and looked into Stiles’ eyes. The younger man blushed and tried to wiggle out from under Derek. He stilled when Ida kicked his ankle and said grumpily, “Stop messing up my daisies.”

“We are ruining Ida’s flowers,” Stiles said, eyes darting side to side.

Derek kept staring at him and watched as Stiles became more flushed. He smiled happily and rubbed his nose against Stiles’.

Stiles squeaked and felt his face become hotter.

“Don’t tease the young man,” Ida said. “Also, get off my anemones. They’re hard to grow in this climate.” She put her foot on Derek’s ass and shoved him off Stiles.

Derek flopped on his back, still smiling. He took Stiles’ arm and pulled Stiles on of him. Stiles squeaked again.

“What does this mean?” he asked softly.

“It means you love each other, now get out of my garden,” Ida said sternly. However, there was a small smile gracing her lips.

“We do?” Stiles asked Derek, eyes wide, ignoring Ida.

Derek nodded and pulled Stiles down for a delicate kiss. Stiles dragged himself away and off Derek. He held out a hand. Derek took it and stood up. Stiles immediately yanked Derek towards him for a deeper kiss.

Behind them Ida rolled her eyes. She turned away and went back to plucking the needed flowers for the spell.

****

Four days later, everything was ready. Derek and Stiles stood in the middle of the circle, holding hands. The Hale family stood outside of it, humming and placing the necessary items around the two men.

Edward gave Derek a sad smile, which Derek returned. He squeezed Stiles’ hand tightly. Stiles squeezed back.

Ida began to read the spell from the Book, when suddenly a flying disc speed through the fairy circle. It landed next to Ida, who ignored it and continued on. The wind picked up as Ida kept speaking. The Hales huddled together. Ida kept her voice low and soothing, not bothering to raise it as the wind drowned her out. She finished and snapped the book shut.

At that, there was a flash and a bright, white light. Stiles and Derek winced, but kept hold of one another. As the light subsided, Derek blinked into the darkness.

“Do you think we made it?” Stiles asked.

“One way to find out.”

Still holding hands, they walked towards the Hale house. Once there, they stared in shock.

“I guess it didn’t work,” Stiles said lowly.

“Yeah,” Derek replied.

In front of them, where the burnt remains of the Hale house should be, was a wooden frame of a house. Milling around nearby where many people.

“It’s just being built,” Stiles hissed. “When did that happen?”

Derek shrugged, looking at all the people. A woman turned suddenly and stared at them. She made her way down the small slope.

“You lost?” she asked calmly.

“You could say that,” Derek replied.

She cocked her head and took a deep breath. “Ah, I see. I’m Ida.”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other and groaned. It didn’t look like they’d be getting back home any time soon.


End file.
